


We'll never know

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Harmony wonders about the past.





	We'll never know

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** We'll never know  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Harmony Kendall  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Harmony wonders about the past.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 19 for the phrase 'We'll never know' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

Harmony glared at the vampire she had loved even if he had treated her so badly. "Did it ever occur to you, Blondie bear that I could have been the one for you? That if your perverted feelings for the slayer hadn't gotten in the way we could have been happy together?" She flung her long blonde hair over her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips. “I could have made you so happy.”

Spike shook his head as he turned towards the door. With a small smile he glanced back over his shoulder. "I guess we'll never know."


End file.
